Recently, service devices for simply and quickly providing service such as an IoT device has been introduced across various fields. For example, a purchase of product can be quickly and simply performed through pushing button of the IoT device, such that loyalty of customers is guaranteed and a new purchase experience is provided.
The service device is a device to provide users with convenience in common. But there is inconvenience of a pre-processing procedure such as pairing required for actually using the service device.
In order to use the service device, pairing between a user terminal with a relevant application and the service device should be processed via a wireless relay device (for example, an AP). In this procedure, a complicated user configuration process is required in the user terminal.
Therefore, it is required to minimize the user configuration process required for the pairing procedure between the user terminal and the service device in order to minimize the user inconvenience caused when the service device is used.